Circuit interrupting devices function to isolate a fault condition in a power distribution system. Upon clearing of the fault condition certain types of these devices may be manually or automatically reclosed to restore the circuit. Faults in a power distribution system can occur for any number of reasons and are typically transient. Reclosing after the fault is cleared provides for quick service restoration.
A typical circuit interrupting device may include a disconnect having a stationary contact and a moving contact. Some such disconnects may be located within a fluid cavity and surrounded by electrically insulating or dielectric fluid, such as silicone. In certain conditions, these fluid-filled disconnects may have air bubbles within the fluid cavity. While these disconnects are still functional with such air bubbles, the air bubbles may cause technicians or other personnel to believe that the circuit interrupting device is in need of service.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a circuit interrupter device with a configuration capable of reducing such visible air bubbles in a silicone filled cavity. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.